Sterry
| affiliation = Goa Kingdom | occupation = King of the Goa Kingdom; Noble (former) | age = 8 (debut) 20 (currently) | birth = March 12th | jva = Chika Sakamoto (young); Kōsuke Toriumi (adult) | Funi eva = Barrett Nash (young) }} Sterry is the king of Goa Kingdom and the husband of the queen, Sarie Nantokanette. He was adopted by Sabo's family at eight years of age, having come from a noble family. Appearance At eight years old, he was somewhat tall for his age, since he was two years younger than Sabo but was still about the same height as him. He wore a shirt with frills going down the middle along with a bow-tie and suspenders. He was often seen smiling. He had a round head with a thin, flat nose and a bowl-shaped haircut. As an adult, Sterry is much taller, wearing a jacket with a sash on the back over a frilly shirt, frills on his shoulders, and a high collar, as well as a crown on his head. He still has the same hairstyle as he did as a child. Personality Like most Nobles shown from the Goa Kingdom, he is an arrogant person who does not care for anyone that is of lesser status than himself, referring to them as trash. This extends to referring to Sabo as "stupid" and "trash" due to what he heard from their parents, all casually, disregarding any manners or respect. However, Sterry can put up a facade of good manners and devotion in front of his foster parents. He is also not very brave, crying in fear when Sabo threatened him, and shunning any responsibilities when Sabo ran away again. In short, he is the complete opposite of his older adoptive brother. Sterry also seems to be highly intelligent, according to his teacher and adoptive parents, due to his higher status upbringing, and Sabo's father desiring him to be the back-up heir. As an adult, Sterry still acts rudely to people of lower status and acts spoiled, as he complained about his lavish living quarters on Loguetown. He even treated the Marine hero Monkey D. Garp rudely because Garp was a citizen of his kingdom, and was aghast when Garp rudely insulted him. He is also extremely racist and has limited knowledge of non-humans, considering fishmen to be fish and believing that they have a disease, as well as not being able to identify Neptune as a merman. He seems to get easily scared of the world he is sheltered from, as he hid in fear from a flock of crows. He seeks to gain power and does not make it a secret, as he explicitly asked Garp about ways to become a World Noble. Abilities and Powers As king of the Goa Kingdom, Sterry has authority over its subjects as well as considerable wealth, and he can attend Reverie. History Past When he was eight years old, Sterry's birth parents were unable to continue raising him and he was adopted by Outlook III since he had shown lots of promise. When Sabo was brought home by his father, Sterry introduced himself to him. Sterry later visited Sabo in his room, telling him if he will not succeed and that he would replace him, becoming the new successor. He also told Sabo that he had the devil's luck, saying that if he had stayed in the Gray Terminal, he would have died. Sabo grabbed Sterry's shirt and demanded him to tell him everything. Sterry then told Sabo about an impending visit from a World Noble and plans to burn the Gray Terminal to make the kingdom clean of trash. Sometime before the present, Sterry married Sarie Nantokanette, and a few months ago became king of the Goa Kingdom after the inexplicable death of the king and prince. Zou Arc As the time for Reverie approached, Sterry and his wife were staying at a hotel for royalty in Loguetown. He commented to his queen that the hotel is nothing special, only offering a view of Gol D. Roger's gallows. Reverie Arc Sterry and Nantokanette arrived at the Red Port, and Sterry went up to Garp, trying to give him orders as his king and looking for ways to get in with the World Nobles, but Garp acted rude towards him, much to Sterry's shock. He then encountered the royals from Fishman Island, and was overwhelmed by ignorance and fear. He and his wife later went up to Mariejois on the Bondola, and he saw a giant pop out of the cliff, but was believed to be hallucinating as he grew fearful of some crows flying nearby. References Site Navigation fr:Stelly it:Stelly Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Goa Nobles Category:Kings Category:Flashback Introduction Characters Category:Flashback Antagonists